Instinto Maternal
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Y por fin entendio que era lo que sentia por ese chico. Rem L, no pareja, entre bajo su propio riesgo


**Instinto maternal.**

Rem+L, universo alterno donde L ocupa el lugar de Misa.

Este fic tiene buen tiempo en los que tengo por ahí en mi compu. No recuerdo lo que pensaba exactamente, pero me parece que me habría gustado ver a Rem y L juntos más tiempo. Aunque creo que también me inspiro la idea de un fic donde Misa ocupaba el lugar de Mello. Extraño, pero interesante si te pones a pensar.

Díganme que piensan, pero que sean críticas constructivas, no destructivas XD

ººººº

Rem miro a la figura de su humano al que poseía. Ciertamente era un chico extraño con una mentalidad deformada. No sabía que había visto en ese humano para ir entregarle la Death Note. Pero Rem era una shinigami leal, fiel a las reglas y a los amigos, al menos si así se le podía llamar a la relación que tenia con Jealous cuando "vivía". Había sacrificado la vida por ese humano que admiraba, así que por derecho el cuaderno era propiedad de ese chico, de Elle Lawliet.

Recordaba cuando apareció frente a él, que no se había asustado, la miro asombrado, pero ni un grito salió de su garganta. A la semana le empezó a hablar, porque había creído que había enloquecido o veía a un fantasma monstruoso, como fuera, no creía que realmente Rem existirá. Rem pensó que empezaba a hablarle porque estaba cansado de ver su sombra (de ella) siempre detrás suyo, impidiéndole concentrarse en la actividad de turno. Aunque Rem noto que ese humano no solía hablar con nadie, como hacían el resto los humanos que siempre veía en la calle.

"No me gusta la gente. No me gusta la forma en la que esta organizada la sociedad, por eso prefiero no relacionarme." Le había dicho cuando Rem pregunto. A Rem le pareció sentir algo de lastima, pero no estaba muy segura de eso.

El chico de pelo negro vivía solo, aunque eso ya lo sabia desde antes de llegar al mundo humano. Pero le parecía que desde siempre había estado solo, excepto por las ocasionales visitas de un anciano de bigotes y lentes. Los vio almorzar enfrente de ella, y Elle parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la que se mostraba al resto del mundo. Incluso le sonreía al anciano.

Al marcharse quería preguntar quien era ese anciano, Rem era curiosa a veces. Pero su humano no contesto inmediatamente, paso un rato arrojado en su cama, en posición fetal. "No somos parientes, él fue mi tutor, y no es que lo odie ni nada, pero a veces me incomoda que venga a visitarme." Contesto con un pulgar en la boca.

Poco después, la batalla de Kira y N se hizo pública, por el mensaje de N en la zona de Shinjuku. La mirada de Elle brillo inusualmente, noto Rem, y sonrió.

-Sabes que estas jugando con fuego ¿verdad?

-Solo quiero conocer al tal Kira, Rem. No tienes que preocuparte. Es obvio que él también tiene un cuaderno como el mío; dices que Ryuk se lo dio, ¿no?

-Así es, tal vez actué como tonto, pero logro engañar al mismo Rey Shinigami para conseguir un cuaderno extra.-contesto Rem volando al lado de su humano, que caminaba por la apestada calle con una divertida sonrisa en la cara.

-Al menos él le ha dado un mejor uso al cuaderno que yo, francamente no se me había ocurrido usarlo para cambiar al mundo, pero ahora que las cosas se pusieron divertidas tal vez valga la pena meterme también en el juego.-murmuro en tono casi risueño.

-Puedes acabar muerto si no tienes cuidado.

-No creo que Kira se le ocurra matar a una inocente persona como yo, además soy más fuerte con mis ojos.- y su sonrisa se ensancho aun más, pero se veía sombría con ese destello rojizo en su mirada.

Y Rem por fin se dio cuenta que era como un chiquillo pequeño que, después de haber sido abandonado por todos por tanto tiempo, ahora esperaba ansioso que fuera su turno para jugar a un juego sobrenatural. Y entendió que era lo que sentía por él.

Le inspiraba un instinto maternal.

ººººº

Y les gusto?

Yo siempre e creído que los sentimientos que Rem sentía hacia Misa eran los de una madre que protege a su cría, y e adaptado esto para que la relación que hay entre Rem y L parezca la de madre e hijo, ya que L en muchos aspectos parece un chico caprichoso y obstinado que siempre hace lo que quiere… je se ve que soy rara no? T.T pero no me importa, yo quisiera que L y Rem siguieran vivitos y coleando, pero lamentablemente no fue así (cries, lots of cries) TTxTT

Ah, y si se preguntan porque Elle gasto la mitad de su vida por los ojos, pues digamos que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, ya todos conocemos el poco valor que le da a su propia vida, y que aunque aquí también es un supergenio, siempre le a gustado tener todas las ventajas posibles.

Pues ya saben, cualquier cosa, dejan un reviews, cada review colaborara en que L reciba un cubo de azúcar XD

Nos vemos.


End file.
